LTNS CB
by mochineLAYie
Summary: paman tampan yang ia temui pukul 5 sore, kembali bertemu dengan nya.


Long time no see [ end ]

Sosok itu menatap sosok yang di hadapannya, dengan segala keberanian dan nyalinya dia berhadapan langsung dengan sosok itu.

" Chanyeol-ah? " Sedangkan sosok chanyeol yang diyakini bahwa dia adalah pangeran sekolah dengan segala kepribadian nya yang arogan, pemberani, menakutkan karena sikapnya yang suka membully siswa, dan dingin bagaikan batues.

Sosok itu hanya memandang sosok mungil yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin dan datar.

" JANGAN MEMBUANG WAKTU KU! " suara bariton itu menggema.

" Ja-jadi lah pa-pacar ku! " Pria mungil yang diketahui bernama byun baekhyun ini berusa agar tidak gugup saat menyatakan perasaannya.

" Hah? Ptf... HAHAHHAHAHA, HEY BODOH! KAU PRIA DAN AKU PRIA. MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU DENGAN MU?! JIKA PUN AKU SEORANG GAY YANG MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI MU, KAU BUKANLAH TIPE KU! " Baekhyun merasa dirinya terinjak-injak. Bahkan baekhyun dengan jelas bagaiman sosok yang dihadapan nya ini pernah berciuman dengan salah satu siswa pria... Yang bernama ren!

Jelas itu menunjukan bahwa sosok pangeran ini adalah seorang gay.

BRAK!

Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang hanya bisa diam. Apa selama ini perjuangan nya tidak membuah kan hasil? Sudah 2 tahun dia menyukai chanyeol, tapi dia selalu menolak dan terus menolak dengan tatapan datarnya itu.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas, apakah bemar yang diucapkan chanyeol. Bahwa dirinya menjijikan? Apa semenjijikan itukah dirinya? Kenapa? Apa nasib nya selalu di permainkan oleh takdir?

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, saat yang bersama sosok tinggi, tampan dengan segala senyumnya berdiri dihadapan baekhyun.

" Kris? " Sudah bisa di yakini bahwa itu sosok yanh selalu bersama baekhyun, yang menjadi saingan ketat seorang chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengak menatap sosok kris yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan baekhyun di suguhi senyum menawan dari kris.

" Hay baek! " Baekhyun tersenyum, kris memang sangat berbeda dengan chanyeol. Seharunya baekhyun membalas perasaan kris yang mencintainya, tidak mencintai chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menghargai perjuangannya.

Kris menggandeng tangan baekhyun dan membawa mereka kekantin sekolah. Kantin ini tidak biasanya sepi, dan. Oh ya! Dimana sosok park chanyeol, baekhyun tidak menemukan sosok itu.

" Dimana kawan mu yang lain wu? " Tanya baekhyun.

" Sehun dan kai sedang mengurusi ren " baekhyun menyerngit, sebegitu istimewanya kah ren bagi sosok park chanyeol?

" Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mengurusi dalam hal yang negatif " baekhyun bukan lah orang yang bodoh, ingat bahwa sosok chanyeol adalah sosok yang menyeramkan dengan segala tindakannya. Negatif? Ayolah, itu pasti tentang menyiksaan, dll.

" Mengapa? Apa salah ren? " Kris tersenyum, well... Baekhyun adalah orang yang amay peduli.

" Karena chanyeol tlah melihat ren berciuman dengan sosok lain, yang berarti ren harus menerima hukuman nya. " Baekhyun mengangguk, tentu sangat sakit jika melihat sosok yang kita cintai sedang bermanja dengan sosok lain. Hukuman? Tentu saja bullyan dengan segala siksaan didalamnya.

" Kau ingin makan sesuatu? " Tanya kris dianggukan oleh baekhyun, kris sangat tau apa kesukaan baekhyun. Jadi tidak perlu heran, untuk bertanya ingin apa dan ingin yang mana.

jjangmyeon dan lemon tea.

Baekhyun menyukai itu, kris selalu memesan kan makan tersebut selalu untuk baekhyun.

Kedua menu santap itu, sudah berada di atas meja baekhyun dan kris. Wel... Mereka dua sama-sama belum makan siang, jadi wajar.

Jika sehun dan kai yang mengurusi ren dengan bullyan itu? Dimana chanyeol?

" Jika sehun dan kai yang mengurusi urusan itu? Dimana chanyeol? " Kris menatap baekhyun, dia tersenyum.

" Tentu saja mengurusi jalang nya dikasur " baekhyun tersenyum kecut, dia mengangguk saja. Mendengar ucapan kris membuat hatinya sesak!

" Kau masih menyukai chanyeol? " Baekhyun tersentak, dia langsung menatap kris. Sorot mata kris menampilkan kekecewaan yang dalam, mereka dua sama sama sakit disini? Haruskah baekhyun mencoba membuka lembaran baru?

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, dan tersenyum lirih.

" Tapi kau disini hanya berjuang sendiru baek! Tidakkah kau merasa sangat sesak?! " Tanya kris dengan segala kemarahannya. Bukan! Dia bukan marah karena baekhyun tidak membalasa perasaannya, melainkan dia marah karna baekhyun terus bertahan pada sosok itu! Sosok yang sama sekali tidak memeperdulikan perasaan nya dan perjuangannya. Dan baekhyun tau itu

" Tidak masalah kris, aku baik-baik saja. " Kris menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Dengar! Kau boleh menyukai sosok siapapun baek, tapi! Lihatlah dengan caranya memperlakukan dirimu. Apakah dia pantas untuk diperjuangkan? Atau tidak, kau sudah terlalu sering merasakan sakit baek! Aku tau itu " mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, benar yang dikatakan kris. Dia harus menyerah, dan mencoba untuk membuka lembaran barunya.

" aku akan mencobanya kris, terimakasih. Kurasa ucapan mu benar adanya, terimakasih sekali lagi " baekhyun tersenyum manis, mengenggam tangan kris sebagai rasa terimakasih.

Kris tersenyum, tapi didalam lubuk hatinya. Dia merasa gusar, dirinya akan menerima banyak akibat jika sosok itu mengetahuinya.

" Lebih baik habiskan makan mu, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ketaman tepat dibelakang sekolah " baekhyun menganguk, kris sangat tau apa yang membuat baekhyun tersenyum.

Tanpa diketahui bahwa sosok itu telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sosok yang amat di takuti, dan didalam waktu yang bersamaan sosok itu juga banyak dicintai.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan tempat mereka kumpul terbuka paksa, dan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Yang bisa dipastikan bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang amat ditakuti

Kris, sehun dan juga kai hanya bisa diam saat melihat sosok yang ditakuti ini masuk. Menatap nyalang kris, dan kris hanya bisa membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan santai.

" SUDAH KU KATAKAN BAHWA KAU TIDAK USAH MENGIKUT CAMPURKAN URUSAN KU, KRIS! " sosok itu berteriak marah dihadapan kris. Sedangkan sehun dan kai hanya bisa diam menatap kejadian ini.

" Untuk apa aku ikut campur, lagian tidak ada guna nya juga " sosok itu semakin kesal melihat perubahan tangannya yang ingin menonjok tapi tertahan dengan adanya sehun dan kai yang mengalangi.

" Chanyeol, sudah! " Chanyeol memberontak.

" SUDAH KU KATAKAN BAHWA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUHNYA! " kris hanya diam, chanyeol sudah marah besar.

" KAU MENYENTUH PRIA MUNGILKU! KAU TELAH MENYENTUH SOSOK SUCI ITU. SIALAN! " kris muak mendengar ucapan itu, sangat muak. Chanyeol mecintai sosok itu! Kris tau bagaimana chanyeol menjaga sosok itu sedari dulu dengan pantauan kejauhannya.

" JANGAN PERNAH MENGHASUTNYA UNTUK BERHENTI MENCINTAI KU WU! KAU AKAN TAU AKIBATNYA! " kris sudah jera dia sangat kesal!!!!

Kris bangun dari duduk, sehun dan kai yang mengetahui itu langsung memisahkan keduanya.

" JIKA KAU MENCINTAI NYA JANGAN PERNAH BERTINDAK BODOH! BERKACA LAH PARK, KAU SERING MENYAKITI PERASAAN NYA! " Dan sekarang chanyeol yang terdiam. Merasa bahwa chanyeol yang sudah tenang, sehun membiarkan chanyeol. Dan sekarang beralih ke kris yang kapan saja akan meledak.

" Hanya dia yang mencintai mu tulus park! Mencintai segala kekuranganmu! Tanpa memandang bagaimana sosok itu, dan latar belakangnya! Tapi apa?! Kau bahkan dengan santai membuat hatinya sakit dengan segala perbuatan mu! Kau mengabaikan bagaimana perjuangan mu dulu yang mati-matian menjaganya dari kejauhan. " Chanyeol terdiam, mengingat bagaiman sosok itu yang selalu membuat chanyeol terus terjaga. Sosok dulu yang tidak pernah berubah.

" Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak takut dengan mu park, aku bahkan bisa saja merebut pria mungil mu itu untuk menjadi milik ku. " sosok yang dihadapannya telah beramuk. Matanya sekelebet berubah menyeramkan alih-alih menyeramkan mata tersebut terlihat indah.

BRUGH!

Kris terpental, dia tersungkur. Karena bogeman nya dari chanyeol, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan sosok chanyeol.

" AKU BISA SAJA MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA! " sehun dan kai terus menahan sosok chanyeol yang meledup-ledup bagaikan api.

Chanyeol menghentakan tangannya dan ditahan oleh sehun dan kai sedari tadi. Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan tersebut, berlarian mencari sosok itu sebelum terlambat.

Lari tersebut semakin mengecil saat melihat sosok mungil nan suci itu tengah tersenyum dengan pria lain. Pria itu dengan berani nya menyentuh pria mungil miliknya!

Grep

Baekhyun menegang, saat ada sebuah lengan yang menyelimuti permukaan perutnya. Mendekapnya dengan posesif, baekhyun mengetahui sosok ini siapa? Aroma tubuhnya yang sangat pria sekali.

" Berani sekali kau menyentuh dirinya?! Siapa kau! " sosok dihadapan baekhyun hanya menatap tajam chanyeol.

" Kau bertanya pada ku?! " Tanya chanyeol.

" Hey bodoh, kau pikir aku takut dengan mu hah?! Lepaskan tanganmu dari nya! " Baekhyun hanya diam saat kedua pria ini bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya dia menegang karena ada sosok yang nerada disebelahnya ini.

Apa yang di lakukan chanyeol? Chanyeol membawa baekhyun pergi tanpa mengubris sosok pria yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

Bragh

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun, membuat tubuh baekhyun terhempas cukup kuat.

Chanyeol jalan mendekati baekhyun dan jarak diantara mereka bener-bener menipis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi bibir tebal itu merahup bibir kecil itu, dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dia menyalurkan segala perasaannya didalam ciuaman tersebut. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi sih mungil ini untuk menikmatinya, yang lebih mungil hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat bibirnya digigit dengan gemas. Bibir yang begitu ia rindukan, bibir yang membuat dunia terbalik begitu saja.

Hingga, baekhyun mendorong yang lebih tinggi itu terlebih dahulu. Napas mereka terengah-engah akibat chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tepat di mata sosok dihadapannya ini. Tangan baekhyun terulur untuk mengusap pipi tersebut dengan lembut, chanyeol hanya diam menikmati sentuhan pria suci nya ini.

" Kau baik chan? " Seolah lupa bagaimana sifat chanyeol yang terkesan menakutkan. Tapi untuk kali ini baekhyun benar-benar berani untuk menyentuh pria dihadapannya ini, entah keberanian itu berasal dari mana. Ini seperti dejavu!

Chanyeol hanya diam tak bersuara, dia lebih memusatkan tatapannya kepada bibir pink alami yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena dengan cepat park chanyeol meraup kantum itu dengan ganas tanpa celah. Baekhyun ingin mengimbangi ciuman ini tapi chanyeol seakan menegaskan bahwa baekhyun tidak boleh ikut dalam hal ini, untuk mendominasi biarlah park chanyeol seorang. Bukan orang lain, walaupun itu baekhyun sendiri. Dia hanya ingin baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencari celah. Mengapa chanyeol berbuat ini kepadanya, seketika sekelebat bayangan dimana sosok yang amat di takuti dengan matanya berwarna kecoklatan yang lebih terlihatan seperti berwarna merah tua itu tengah menatap dirinya nya nyalang. Banyak sejuta kata yang ingin ia lontarkan tetapi tidak bisa, sosok itu enggan untuk melontarkannya.

Baekhyun mengetahui sosok itu. Sosok dimana ia temui 10 tahun yang lalu, sosok yang berani menyentuhnya. Membawa ciuman pertamanya, menghilang begitu saja. Yah! Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah orang, dia ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Jadi wajar baekhyun mengingat dan mengenalinya...

Sosok paman yang tampan baekhyun temui saat ditaman bermain, pukul 5 sore.

 **Flashback**.

 _Pria mungil ini hanya diam saat melihat sesosok yang ganas sedang mencabik-cabik seseorang tersebut yang bisa diyakini sudah tidak bernyawa._ _Tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar membuat sosok mungil ini menjadi takut._

 _Perlahan sosok mungil ini mundur menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Sudah ia tepatkan bahwa taman ini akan menjadi taman yang ia benci untuk pertama kalinya, sosok mungil ini adalah baekhyun._

 _Srek_

 _Ranting kayu terinjak menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras mengingat disini adalah tempat yang sunyi, sosok yang diyakini oleh baekhyun adalah binatang buas ini menoleh kearahnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa menegang, dia tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Air mata nya terus mengalir dia ingin sekali menjerit untuk meminta tolong, tapi seakan bibir nya telah disumpal oleh suatu benda yang membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara._

 _Binatang buas yang diyakini oleh baekhyun ini semakin mendekat, dia bertumpu pada baekhyun seperti seekor anjing. Mengingat tubuhnya dan tubuh baekhyun sangat berbeda, sosok itu jika terleliti lebih terlihat seperti manusia pada umunya. Yang membedakannya hanya bola mata nya yang terkesan lebih beda dari manusia pada umumnya dan kulitnya yang pucat._

 _Baekhyun hanya diam, hey! Sosok ini sangat tampak bagi baekhyun. Dia bukan binatang buas, dia manusia._ _Sosok itu menatap nyalang ke baekhyun, niat awalnya adalah mengambil nyawa sosok mungil yang berada di hadapannya._

 _Awalnya seperti itu, sebelum benda bernama tissue menyapu wajahnya yang berlumur darah. Sosok mungil ini tidak takut terhadapnya? Dia bahkan lihai membersihkan darah yang berada di sekitar mulutnya._

 _Membersihkan noda tersebut hingga bersih tak tersisa sama sekali. Sosok yang di hadapannya ini hanya diam._

 _" Kau tidak takut dengan ku? " Baekhyun menggeleng, gerak tubuhnya seolah mengkhianati hatinya yang sedari tadi gusar, dan takut terhadap sosok itu._

 _" Apa kau akan melamporkan kejadian tadi kesemua orang? " Baekhyun menggeleng, niatnya seperti itu. Entah mantra apa yang menyelimutinya dengan cepat ia urungkan niat itu._

 _" Siapa nama mu manis? " Tanya nya, baekhyun tersenyum._

 _" Byun baekhyun " sosok itu tersenyum, dia beralih untuk menelisik bagaimana wajah dari sosok mungil ini tercipta. Dan pandangannya berhenti tepat dibibir mungil berwarna merah cherry alami._

 _Chup_.

 _Hanya untuk merasakannya, well. Ini mengejutkan, bibir mungil ini sangat manis dan mulai sekarang bibir tersebut hanya miliknya. Ini sangat manis, dia menyukainya!_

 _Sosok mungil ini hanya diam dengan senyum yang terpatri, seolah tidak memperdulikan bagaiman sosok itu telah berani menyium bibirnya._

 _Sosok itu seolah tersihir hanya karena sosok mungil ini, sikapnya yang sangat suci membuatnya menguatkan niatnya yang terselebung._

 _" Baiklah baekhyun. Sampai bertemu nanti, terimakasih " sosok itu berdiri dan berbalik ingin meninggalkan baekhyun tapi sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang. Suara baekhyun mengintruksi nya._

 _" Paman? Apa kau mempunyai nama? " Baekhyun sedikit teriak, mengingat jaraknya dan paman itu lumayan jauh._

 _Paman bagi baekhyun tersebut menoleh kearahnya._

 _" Ingatlah namaku--_

 _\--Park chanyeol! " Dia menyeringai. Jarinya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang membuat baekhyun terpukau._

 _" Tapi maaf, kau harus melupakan kejadian ini sayang. Kau akan mengingatku seiring berjalannya waktu " dan sosok itu menghilang bagaikan debu, tapi sedetik kemudian. Langit kembali cerah berbeda dengan tadi, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi._

 _Taman yang tadi dipenuhi dengan bercak darah, kembali hijau dengan beberapa anak seumurannya yang sedang bermain dengan banyak orang._

 **Flashback -**

Baekhyun masih setia menatap sosok ini, dia sangat jelas mengingat kejadian tersebut.

" Paman? " Chanyeol menyeringai.

" Sayang? Kita bertemu lagi "

Srek , darah keluar dengan cepat karena gesekan tangan tersebut dikulit halus milik baekhyun.

" AAAAAKHHHH "

" BAEKHYUN, BAEKHYUN. BANGUNLAH! " baekhyun terengah-engah, dia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ini mimpi buruk yang terkesan nyata, apa semua ini? Mimpi apa ini? Mimpi yang sangat aneh, ini untuk pertama kali baginya.

Tapi terasa seperti 18 tahun menjalaninya, ini mimpikah? Bagaimana? Siapa sosok itu? Sosok yang...

" Baby? Are you okay? " Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Mereka sama sama polos, mengingat kejadian sejam yang lalu membuat baekhyun bernafas lega.

" Daddy? " Daddy tersebut tersenyum.

" I'm here baby, are you okay? " Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, dan sedetik kemudian baekhyun mengeliat karena ciuman di pundak polosnya dengan secara sensual.

" Angh~ dadh. Kitahh baru s-sajah selesaihnghh, dadhh~ " sosok itu hanya tersenyum.

" Okay, i'm sorry. Baby? Benar kau tidak apa-apa? " Sosok itu kembali bertanya.

" Aku benar dad, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir " sosok itu tersenyum. Dia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil kedalam dekapannya

" Tenanglah, aku ada disini untuk menjagamu baby. Jangan takut " baekhyun mengangguk .

" Aku tau itu, dad " sosok yang selalu ada untuk baekhyun. Menghiraukan usia mereka yang lumayan jauh, mengabaikan hubungan abnormal mereka dengan sang daddy yang selalu ingin mencoba hal baru. Dan mendominasi

Tanpa diketahui, mata tersebut berkilat memancar cahaya merah. Dia bersmirk, setelah nya di mencium pundak polos tersebut.

" I love you dad--

\--Park ricard " ricard tersenyum.

" I love you too, baby boy "

 **END ~~**

 **AKU BAWAIN ONESHOOT , JANGAN MINTA SAKUELNYA GUYS :))**

 **MAAF YAH AKU KELEWAT GEER :))**

 **SALAM : ISTRINYA Lay**


End file.
